


The World Is Ugly (You're Beautiful)

by RitalinRat



Series: The Future Is Bulletproof [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Confessions, Danger Days Era, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinRat/pseuds/RitalinRat
Summary: "You really think I'm more important?""Of course. You're more important than the radio, than everything we're doing here, than the other hyungs. You're the most important thing to me."**The second installment of the BTS x MCR "Danger Days: the True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" crossover/AU**





	The World Is Ugly (You're Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of the BTS X MCR crossover! 
> 
> I hope this one is as well received as the first one. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, questions, etc are accepted and appreciated!

"Welcome back! Don't worry, I'll fix it! Is everyone okay, no injuries?" Taehyung beamed at his friends as they walked into the room. 

"Hi, V. No serious injuries, just-wait actually what did you break that you need to fix?" Namjoon sighed ignoring the youngers attempts at diversions. Crossing his arms across his chest, he fixes his gaze on Taehyung and mentally prepared himself. 

"I didn't break anything." Taehyung proclaimed innocently. 

"Uh huh. We left you alone and when we come back you started the conversation with 'I'll fix it'."

Jin snorted from across the room. 

"Oh leave him alone. If he says he didn't break anything then he didn't." Jungkook spoke up, stepping up beside Taehyung. Placing his arm around the elders shoulder, he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You didn't did you?" 

Taehyung gasped loudly, mock hurt expression on his face as he raised his hand to his chest. "Kookie, the distrust! The betrayal! Et tu Brute?" 

Jungkook laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I believe you." 

Namjoon watched the exchange with a warm expression and was about to comment, when Hoseok yelped from the vicinity of their kitchen.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to look at the noise. And saw that the man had fallen, tangled up in a mess of wires that had been left on the ground. 

"What happened in here? Why are there wires everywhere?" Jin asked. 

"Oh that. Well.." Taehyung started, his expression sheepish. 

"Tae," Yoongi spoke, "Is that the thing that you need to fix?" 

"I mean I wouldn't say fix because fixing would imply that it was broken so.."

"....."

"I was simply improving it." Taehyung added, full boxy smile showing as he walked closer to the group.

Jimin and Jin were crouched down trying to untangle the wires that had wrapped around Hoseok's legs, while Hoseok was trying to free a stray wire that had found its way around his left arm. Yoongi and Namjoon were inspecting the remainder of whatever it was that Taehyung had been initially working on before his improvements. 

"What even is this?" Yoongi asked, perplexed as he picked up a spare pit of metal. It was square and had various colors of wires, along with other smaller bits of metal hanging off of it. It also looked like it had, or had had at one time, several pieces of computer chips or micro bits. 

Turning away from the tangle of wires still wrapped around Hoseok's leg, Jimin begins inspecting the warped metal. "Isn't that the radio?" He asks turning the bit this and that way. 

Silence met his words as the meaning behind that simple statement settled amongst the group members. Namjoon seemed to recover first. Without looking away from the scrap of metal and wires still in Yoongi's hands, he calmly said "Taehyung tell me that's not the radio. Tell me you weren't messing with our only means of knowing what's going on out there."

Taehyung didn't answer. Expression sheepish and guilty, eyes turned down toward the floor as he shifted restlessly from foot to foot. "I...I was trying to make it better, hyung....I.."

Namjoon stood up and turned to face him. "That radio is how we ensure that it's safe for us to go out and raid. It's how we get Dr. Death Defying's reports on what's going on in the Zones. How we communicate with other groups. That radio is how we know what BL/IND is up too!!" 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I can fix it." Taehyung tried. 

"I think you've done enough for today." 

Taehyung nodded, eyes bloodshot  and glassy. He looked around the room to try to apologize and saw that everyone else was either looking at the floor or each other. Nodding again, he quickly scurried out of the door. 

Namjoon sighed heavily once Taehyung had left the room and turned towards his remaining members. "Jin, you and Jimin untangle Hoseok. Once he's untied Hoseok help Yoongi and myself with the radio we might be able to salvage it." 

The members nodded. Jin opened his mouth, concerned gaze fixed on Namjoon, then darting toward the door giving away his true thoughts. 

"I know." Namjoon said to Jin, "but later. This is more important right now." 

"It's not." 

"What?" All of the members turned  
toward Jungkook, who up until that point had been completely silent. 

"You said this is more important than Taehyung. It's not."

Namjoon looked affronted as he quickly shook his head, "No, Jungkook, I didn't mean that it...he... the radio-"

Jungkook shook his head, cutting his hyung off. "I know. I know what the radio means, hyung." Taking a few steps toward the door, he turned back slightly, "But I also know what Taehyung means to us, to this whole thing, to...to me." Jungkook added quietly to himself. 

Making up his mind he locks eyes with his leader, "I'm going to talk to Taehyung." Jungkook hurries out the door before anyone can comment or reply to him. 

He finds Taehyung sitting on top of the hood of the car, facing towards the boxes they have stacked for target practice. Faded lilac hair glowing in the dimming light from the desert sun. 

As he approached the elder, he called out a soft "hyung", gaining the elders attention. Taehyung turned to Jungkook then quickly looked away again.

"Oh, I didn't hear you coming." Taehyung said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. The elder had his whole body turned away from Jungkook but the younger could still sense how distraught he was. Sitting beside him on the car, he reached around and brought Taehyung's hand into his own. 

Without looking up from their intertwined hands, Jungkook began, "I'm sorry. You know, hyung didn't mean to yell at you-"

"No," Taehyung interrupted, "He was right. The radio is too important for me to mess with. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." He added miserably. 

Rubbing circles into his hand with his thumb, Jungkook tried again. "The radio is important but we can always fix it. He still shouldnt have acted like it was more important than you! You're V! Our Taehyung! You...you're more important than some hunk of metal we can replace..I was trying to tell Namjoon hyung this too but I...." Jungkook sighed unable to find the right words for what he was trying to say. 

"Do you really think that?" 

Jungkook turned to Taehyung to find him looking at him with one of the most serious expressions he's ever seen on the boy. He looked as though Jungkook was some file on his computer and he was trying to figure him out. 

"I...think what?" Jungkook stuttered out under the others intense gaze. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes playfully, and smiled a little the corners of his mouth turning up. Jungkook felt himself lighten a bit at seeing the other smile. 

"Do you really think I'm that important?" Taehyung questioned, turning shy toward the end. Breaking eye contact and looking back out over the desert. 

Jungkook panicked internally. Was he really going to do this now? Looking at his distraught hyung again he decided yes he was, now or never. Reaching up he brought his hand underneath Taehyung's chin. He gently coaxed the elder to look back at him and smiled softly. 

"Of course I think you're more important. You're amazing. You're our hacker you can do things I can't even begin to understand on that computer. To me, you're more important than a radio, than all of the equipment, the car, maybe even the other hyungs but don't tell them that part. I....I really like you Taehyung." 

Taehyung let out a soft sob and opened his mouth but Jungkook quickly shushed him by placing his hand over his mouth. 

"No please let me say this. I've been holding this inside for so long I need to say it now or I might not have the courage to again." Taehyung nodded, so he continued. "I...You've always made the sun shine brighter even though we're out here in a desert. I want to make you happy, and I want to see you smile. I like when you get excited about you're computer stuff that I can't even pretend to understand. I..I want to protect you, with BL/IND and everything I know what we do is dangerous and we might not make it but I'd rather take that chance than not. And I...I think I'm in love with you, hyung."

Jungkook sighed after finally revealing what he had been feeling for so long. After a moment he realized that the other hadn't responded to his declaration. Glancing up between his too long bangs, he saw Taehyung just looking at him with a kind of funny look on his face. After a few more moments of silence he could take it no longer.

"Please say something." 

"I...I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time." Taehyung said simply. 

Jungkook blinked at him, not sure whether to be offended or hurt or not, but Taehyung continued, "I love you too Jungkook." 

Jungkook smiled brightly as Taehyung leaned forward to press their foreheads together. 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the elder started, "I love the way you care about everyone around you. I love how much you've grown since we first met, and I love that you are my best friend who I share everything with but don't tell Jimin." 

The younger laughs and Taehyung continues. "I love the way you get excited when you learn a new trick with the blasters. I love the way your face scrunches up when you laugh. And most importantly I love you, Jungkook." 

The two stare into each others eyes, foreheads still pressed together, not doing anything but feeling the realness of the moment. Slowly Taehyung leans a bit closer. Licking his lips, eyes flicking down to the youngers he asks, "Can I?" 

Jungkook's answer came in the form of him leaning in. Soft, chapped and warm lips pressed together tentatively in just a small peck at first. Pulling back Taehyung smiles at the younger then pressed their mouths together again. A small peck turns into a more heated making out, with Jungkook's hands running through the elders hair. Taehyung's own hands had found purchase on the nape of Jungkook's neck, stroking and encouraging the younger. Soon enough both boys were breathing heavily and were smiling against one another more than they were kissing.

"Taehyung, I...oh..Oh!" 

The two break apart and turn to find Namjoon standing a few feet away with his hand covering his eyes. 

"Sorry, I..uh...didn't mean to interrupt." He said sheepishly averting his eyes from the couple. 

"It's okay, hyung." Taehyung said, sliding off the car and walking toward him. Jungkook following suit but placing himself slightly in front of the other once they reached their leader. He meant what he said earlier, he didn't think his hyung should have yelled at his Tae like that. 

Taking note of the protective gesture, Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck and said "Look, Taehyung, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I'm not sorry I said those things because the radio is important to us out here but I definitely shouldn't have said it the way I did. And for that I apologize." 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, who smiled softly as their hyung's apology. "No worries. I was in the wrong too. I shouldn't have messed with it to begin with. So I'm sorry." 

Namjoon nodded, then gestured to the couple as if silently asking. Jungkook wrapped his arms tighter around Taehyung's waist as a response and leaned his head against his hyungs. Taehyung in turn smiled and turned to place a small kiss to Jungkook's cheek. Namjoon smiled softly at the display.

"Finally!" A voice cried. 

All three boys turned to find the rest of the group standing around the doorway having come outside to make sure everything was okay. Jimin ran up to the new couple and embraced both of them. 

"I'm glad you two figured it out!" He said. "Now Tae won't be complaining to me anymore!" 

Hoseok also came over to join in on the hug, while Yoongi simply offered them a quiet but meaningful "Congratulations." 

Jin had gone to wrap his own arms around Namjoon, who simply smiled and placed a kiss onto his lips. He was glad that his brother and Namjoon could see eye to eye on things in the end. They were all important to one another, much more than a radio. The seven boys knew that they could get through anything together, whether it be a small argument or a huge battle against a corporation.

"Does this mean Kookie and I get to be roommates now?" 

"Yah!" 

"Don't push it, Tae."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'm hoping to start working on the third part sometime in the next month or so. 
> 
> Also... here is everyone's ages just for reference!
> 
> Jin- 22 years old
> 
> Yoongi- 21 years old
> 
> Namjoon- 20 years old
> 
> Hoseok- 20 years old
> 
> Jimin- 19 years old
> 
> Taehyung- 19 years old 
> 
> Jungkook- 17 years old (that's why I added the underage tag just to be safe)


End file.
